A Warrior in Disguise
by Fluffycat888
Summary: A strange nameless cat enters Thunderclan. But is she really a cat? Read this epic story of true clan life!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

A cat padded through the brambles, feeling her way towards the end of thicket. After a few more pawsteps, she stopped and tasted the air. She scented an unfamiliar cat smell, _who is that?_ She thought. Suddenly, another cat pelted into the thicket. He was a sleek, muscular tom with fire-red fur. "Who are you?" he asked, both curious and challenging at the same time. She responded, confidently, and comprehensively, "I have no name. But, I would like to start an apprenticeship as Goldenpaw, if I may. I have come to join Thunderclan, please, well, if you _are_ Firestar."

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The nameless cat walked towards a gorse tunnel behind Firestar, hoping beyond hope that they would accept her. She was still young; six-and-a-half moons old. Her fur was tortoiseshell; and had speckled green eyes that often changed color. She came through the tunnel with mingled excitement and fear. _Would they accept me? What would they say when it's time to share my secret?_ She thought.

_Well, there's a time and a place for everything, but not now._ Before they went through the end of the tunnel, Firestar turned and looked her in the eyes.

"After you meet Thunderclan, I will give you a tour and bring you into my den for questioning. Understand?" She nodded, excitement bubbling in her stomach.

They came through, and were immediately welcomed be gasps of surprise and whispering: "_Who's that?" "Where'd she come from?" _and similar comments issued from the mouths of Thunderclan.

Firestar jumped up onto the Highrock, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" he yowled loudly.

As the clan filed in, he spoke again. "Today, I welcome a new apprentice to Thunderclan!" then to me, "Please step forward," now back to the Clan, "Nameless one, from this day forward, until she earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Goldenpaw, out of preference." I stepped forward and he put his chin atop my head. "I will be your mentor," he said.

After a few moments of silence, Firestar looked around inquisitively. "Why are you all not cheering for her?"

It was Yellowfang who answered. "Why should we? You led a random rogue right into the clan, let them choose their name, and expect us to cheer for her? I know you're the leader, but really? What has gotten into you, Firestar?"

At this, he was at a loss for words.

_Oh no! The acceptance charm is faltering!_ She thought.

"Do you question my authority, Yellowfang? It just so happens that I am the leader. My word is law….. But don't worry—I am fully aware of what I am doing, and how strange it sounds, dismissed."

Everyone returned to their duties. _Phew!_ She thought. _That was a close one!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After giving her the tour, Firestar led her to his den.

"Now, first of all, how did you know my name?"

"I know many things. You are a legend among the forests and Twolegplace.

"But how did you know where the camp was?"

"Some loners, Ravenpaw and Barley."

"How in the name of Starclan did you get it out of them!?" He looked shocked.

"I have my ways..." _Yeah, like charming them with my looks and not only getting info out of them, but also a few laughs!_

"Those traitors... Where did you come from?"

"My mother." I stifled a laugh.

"Be serious with me!"

"Alright! Fine, I came from an area near Twolegplace!"

"Are, I mean were, you a kittypet?"

"No. I have always been my own master."

"Okay, now I'll go ask some cat to get you a nest," he said finally.

"Okay."

* * *

**Goldenpaw's Perspective**

I decided not to tell my secret to anyone, if I did, they'd probably send me to Cinderpelt, the medicine cat, (thinking I was crazy). My ability to tell the future, shape-shift, and intelligence would totally freak them out. My true form is human, but cats are awesome, so that's why I decided to join Thunderclan. (Sigh...) If only... Wait! I knew just what to do...

I woke up the next morning in between the apprentices. I savored the last sleepy sensations, and then worked my way to the High Rock.

"Firestar," I said, "may I speak with you?"

"Mph."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Come in..." he said sleepily.

I came in and said, "I have a new training idea."

"Oh?"

"Ok, so maybe now we could give verbal tests; to test the apprentices' mental knowledge."

"Go for it." He mumbled, and fell back asleep.

* * *

**Finally, I am going to finish the story! Sorry for the wait. I kept forgetting….**


End file.
